YouTube Worthy
by Tempest2004
Summary: After discovering something embarrassing about her intended, Georgia just has to share, much to Chester's horror. Follows 'The Santa Detail'. One-shot. Please R&R!


This came from a genuine Love/Hate relationship with this song. I hate it 'cause it's become a cliche. I love it because it invokes a mental image not unlike the one presented here. Only the clothing is required. And the fact that I have far, _far_ too much time on my hands and my Muses just love the character of Chester Lake and the abuse we can heap on him. Oh, and a fic to whoever can get the slightly less than obvious reference in here.

Disclaimer: I only own Georgia. Lyrics found in here for 'Achy Breaky Heart' belong to Billy Ray Cyrus and his label. Everyone else belongs to Dick Wolf and company.

--

Georgia paused in her nightly routine of checking her e-mail on the windowsill that was meant for sitting to look at the backyard as a new song came on. Chester was laying on the bed, reading one of his books, foot absently tapping along to whatever rhythm the song on her newest CD had playing. It was a mix made for Georgia by one of her friends she'd met online, then in real life at one of the many 'geeky', as Chester often put it, conventions she went to.

"What song is this?" he asked, turning a page. Georgia pulled up Windows Media Player and gave a mock, half-hearted groan as she rested her head in her hand.

"Achy Breaky Heart. I will never for the life of me understand why Traci sent me this." she said, as Chester's feet started to move a little more. Drawn by the sudden, loud and rambunctious creaking of the bed, Georgia tore her eyes away from her e-mail to look over. "What the hell..."

--Three Days Later--

After being back for two days, Georgia was back into the swing of things, even the good natured teasing and ribbing. Unfortunately, one of the many squabbles to-be-married people got into bled over into the squadroom, despite their best efforts.

"We are not playing 'Lost in a Moment', forget it." Georgia said, snatching a file out of Chester's hand as she walked back to her desk with her cup of coffee.

"Oh, so you're the only one who gets to decide what music gets played at the reception? I don't get a say?" Chester demanded as he typed up a report. Georgia rolled her eyes.

"Yes, you get a say. But we are _not_ playing that song, no chance, no way, I won't play it." she retorted.

"So you get to play 'If Everyone Cared', but I don't get to play 'Lost in a Moment'. Is that it?" he demanded, leaning over and snatching the file back. "Besides, I thought you liked Big&Rich?" he asked.

"I do like them. But I've heard that song over and over and over. I'm tired of it." she said, glaring at him.

"Kind of like 'All Summer Long'?" Chester asked sweetly. Georgia's glare increased.

"You leave Kid Rock out of this." she retorted warningly, then relented a little. "All right, you can play it. But don't think I'm dancing to it." Georgia said, waving her right hand. Chester nodded.

"Then I'll dance to it myself." he said. Georgia rolled her eyes at him.

"Chester, when you dance alone, you do the robot. Who does the robot anymore?" she said, waving her hands around for emphasis. "And lest we forget the 'Achy Breaky Heart' thing?" she asked mockingly. Chester flushed as Elliot's head whipped around.

"We swore we'd never talk about that again." he hissed. Georgia smiled innocently.

"You did, I didn't." she said. Chester groaned.

"You mean that cheesy song from a few years back?" Elliot said, looking between the two. Georgia grinned widely, stood up and walked over to lean against Chester's desk.

"Uh-huh." she said. Fin turned in his chair as Olivia and John raised their heads.

"All right, this I _have_ to hear." Fin grinned, nudging his young friend in the back. Chester shook his head.

"No, he doesn't." Chester said quickly to Georgia, but she'd already launched her explanation.

"See, I got this Mix CD from an internet friend of mine I'd met at a convention and she'd put 'Achy Breaky Heart on there," Georgia paused and looked at Chester, whose head was buried in a file, hoping to disappear. "And I didn't know it. Well, I was playing it Saturday night, when he started dancing on the bed to it." Georgia said, giggling. "Nearly broke the bedstead, too." Georgia continued.

"So, he dances to 'Achy Breaky Heart'?" Olivia asked. Georgia nodded, giggling furiously.

"Mm-hm. And next time I play it, I'm gonna make sure the video camera is ready. That's YouTube worthy!" she said, finally breaking down into full fledged laughter.

"No, you are not." Chester hissed.

"What are ya gonna do? Hide the video camera?" Georgia asked. Chester rolled his eyes.

"Yes and you are not putting me on YouTube." he snapped. Georgia shook her head.

"Oh, yes I am, then I'm going to send a link to Captain Cragen and Olivia and Elliot and John and Fin," she teased, stumbling over her words as she tried to breathe. "Though next time, you might want to put a pair of pants on." she said. Chester sank a little in his chair as Olivia whistled. "Maybe I could p-put one of those black boxes on there," Georgia eased her laughter back a peg before continuing. "Otherwise I'd have to put a Mature filter on it." she said, resting her head on her forearms for support as she continued to laugh.

"Something's shouldn't be seen _anywhere_." Munch seconded as he leaned back in his chair. That only made it worse as Chester laid his head on the desk from embarrassment.

"Why, Chester, whatever is the matter?" Georgia asked innocently. "You're as red as a fire engine." Georgia said. He turned his head and glared up at her.

"Hush." he grumbled, voice muffled by the paper.

"What is all the laughter about?" Cragen asked as he came out of his office. Elliot shook his head.

"Sorry, Captain. You sort of had to be there." Elliot said. Cragen gave him a supremely disbelieving look, then rolled his eyes at his junior detectives.

"Lake, Davis, new case. Teenage mother, nine week infant, both found murdered in Central Park." Cragen said, handing the file to Georgia, who was red faced from laughing so hard. She managed a nod and pulled Chester out of his chair and they walked over to their coats. As he walked back to his office, Elliot could have sworn he heard Cragen sing under his breath.

"And don't tell my heart, my achy breaky heart. I just don't think he'd understand..."

--Later that night--

"I didn't appreciate that today." Chester said, leaning against the doorway as Georgia rinsed her mouth after brushing her teeth. She finished and wiped her mouth, smiling.

"You'll have to be more specific. There were a lot of things you didn't appreciate today." Georgia replied.

"That dancing thing." he said, crossing his arms. Georgia rolled her eyes.

"Oh, come on. You have to admit, it is kind of funny," she said, pushing past him. "And we wouldn't tease you if we didn't care about you." she added, walking backwards a few steps, grinning at him.

"Well, that kind of care I don't need." he said. Georgia rolled her eyes and flipped her hair. She'd let it grow over the past two weeks and it was just past her shoulders, the right length for a pony-tail.

"Then I can show you another kind of care." she offered, batting her eyelashes at him. Chester shook his head.

"Nu-uh." he said as Georgia pouted.

"All right, then. I guess you're gonna miss out on this." she said, opening the robe she'd been wearing. Eyes wide, Chester felt his jaw drop open. Then his eyes narrowed and he smiled playfully.

"You planned this," he accused, walking over to her. "Down to the CD." he said. Georgia rolled her eyes just as playfully.

"I'd like to take credit for the CD, but that really was an accident. Everything from Saturday night on, well..." she said, shrugging. Chester pulled her close and grinned down at her.

"You can tell my lips and you can tell my fingertips..."

--

**FIN**

--


End file.
